


Monster Mash

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Forced to go to his father's Halloween party, Arya and Gendry slip away for some privacy to take their minds off the Baratheon family drama.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one for Halloween. I have some other stories I'm working on and based on the way its going so far, this series will probably be told out of order. I will do my best to make sure the timeline is clear.

Monster Mash

xXx

_ October 31, 2017 _

_ Three months after becoming FWB _

“I feel like there’s an inside joke here, but I’m not getting it.” Theon says, looking between them. Arya grins the large fangs in her mouth protruding out as she does. Sansa scrunches her nose up in disgust, her eyes sparkling with laughter. Seeing this, Arya reaches out to her with the large bloody claws on the grey furry paws that cover her hands. Sansa laughs, playfully slapping her hands away.

Arya and Gendry had, like a good number of years throughout their friendship, chose to do a couple’s costume. Despite the fact that they were not in fact a couple. Regardless of what either of them secretly wished, they more often than not did this. So it wasn’t really much of a surprise when they showed up, Arya as a wolf covered in fake blood and Gendry as the huntsman, blood red claw marks all over his body and large tears in his clothes. 

“You both look great.” she says. Gendry smiles. 

“Thanks, it took forever for us to settle on something. Worst way to spend a Saturday, ever.” he tells them. 

“I’m surprised you're even here, how did Robert get you to come?” 

Gendry scowls. “Don’t bother, Theon.” Arya speaks up, her words a little awkward from her false teeth. “He won’t tell me either. Pretty sure it probably constitutes blackmail.” Gendry looks at her unamused, but she stands her ground. 

“Well, whatever he did, we’re glad you're here.” Sansa adds. 

“I’m honestly surprised you’re here too.” Arya tells them. 

Sansa does not look happy. “Mother made us. Since she and dad couldn’t come down this year, she said we needed to represent them.” 

Arya rolls her eyes. “Of course she did. Nevermind that this is the home of your ex.” 

“Exactly,” Theon exclaimed. “I dare the asshole to try something, I’m ready for his shit.” 

“Down killer.” Gendry teases, patting the shorter man on the shoulder. Theon sighs. 

“I know, don’t start anything, just ignore him.” 

“Unless he comes after you guys first, then fuck the little twerp up.” Arya replies. 

Theon grins. “This is why you’re my favorite sister.” she grins. 

It’s not long before they go their separate ways and Arya tugs Gendry with her to the bar, hoping to get a drink before Robert shows up. They aren’t so fortunate and after a long, stilted conversation where Arya can feel Gendry getting more and more tense beside her, she’s desperate to get him as far from his biological father as possible. There’s not much that gets under Gendry’s skin, nothing even remotely close to Robert anyway. When one of his business partners comes over, Arya takes his sudden distraction to grab their drinks and push Gendry as far from the bar as possible. It doesn’t help.

“Relax, he’s not worth it, Gen.” 

“I know, doesn’t make me hate him any less.” Gendry mutters taking a long drink from his cup. “I just need some air.” he tells her, heading for the back of the house and slipping out onto the empty patio. 

It’s unseasonably cold for King’s Landing, so the guests have made it a point to stay inside giving Gendry all the space he needs to relax. It’s not that Robert is a bad father, he would have had to be around to be a good father. At this point, Ned Stark was more of a father than Robert and really, that was no loss in Gendry’s opinion. It was like as soon as he divorced his mother and moved down to King’s Landing, Gendry only existed when it was convenient. Now that he was older Robert seemed adamant to fix his mistakes, the only problem was, the things he thought were mistakes he needed to fix, didn’t compare to the things he didn’t even consider a problem. 

“Hey.” Arya’s voice is soft as she approaches. 

“Hey.” he replies, turning slightly to look at her. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s stupid to let him get to me, I know, I just... “ he shakes his head, arms crossed over his chest he feels her wrap her arms around him. She leans up against him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m sorry Gen, you came like you said you would, we can leave whenever you want.” she tells him. 

He shakes his head again. “I want to stay until Theon and Sansa leave. I don’t want them to be alone if Joffrey starts anything.”

“Hmm, well then, how about we disappear for awhile then?”

Gendry turns his head to look down at her. With her cheek against his bicep, she’s looking up at him with an expression that does nothing to convince him he’s misunderstood her. He smirks, looking out across the pool at the edge of the patio. Beyond the pool sits the pool house, where he used to stay whenever he came to visit as a teenager. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about what it would be like to sneak a girl into his room. 

Gendry takes her hand, checking behind them as he leads her across the patio, down around the pool to the pool house. He grabs the key from the hiding place in the planter beside the door and pulls her in once the door is open. 

The pool house is exactly like he remembered. Plush sofas and chairs and tacky gold fixtures everywhere. Arya pushes him to the pool table of all places, pushing him back until he’s leaning against the side and then again until he moves up to lie on his back. She’s on top of him in minutes, straddling his waist and grinding down against him like… well, a wolf in heat. 

Gendry lets out a laugh before he can stop it and Arya looks up at him confused. “What’s so funny?” she asks. He shakes his head. 

“Nothing.” he tells her, but he’s still smiling. 

“No seriously,” she persists. “What’s so funny?” 

He sighs. “It’s just… you’re kinda acting like your costume right now.” 

Arya looks down at herself as if she doesn’t already know what’s she’s wearing. When she finally looks back up at him the only way he can think to describe her smile is wolfish. “Is that right?” she asks humming low in her throat. She plants her now pawless hands on his chest and taking hold of the sides cut up for his costume she rips it open completely. 

“Arya! We still have to go back to the party.” he exclaims. 

“Relax, it all fits with the theme.” she laughs. 

“But…” before he could argue, Arya dove in, burying her face in his neck and biting down. He gasps, hands coming up to clutch at her arms. “Fuck, Arry.” she growls in response. 

“What do you think I’m doing?” she asks, trailing bites from his neck down his chest. He chuckles, the sound turning into a gasp as she bites into his side. 

“Fuck, Arry, I need you. Now.” he tells her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. He scoots off the table, letting her slide to her feet as he stands. Lips sealed in a passionate kiss they walk their way backward toward the sofa, bumping into the back of it. When they stop, Gendry pulls away, turning her around and bending her over the back. Her grey tights are pulled down almost too quickly, nearly ripping them in the process and before she can even think to scold him, his own pants are off and he pushes into her. 

“Gendry.” she hisses, dropping her head onto her arms. He leans over her, molding to her back as he takes a moment to collect himself. She’s not willing to wait however, pushing back against him in an attempt to get him to move. 

It works, and he begins a brutal pace, slamming into her as he’s done so many times before. “Fuck yes.” she groans. His hands are on her shoulders, anchoring himself as he pounds away, bringing them both to a quick end. Arya tenses, her feet leaving the floor to wrap back around his legs, knocking him off balance and forcing him to lay along her back. 

Gendry chuckles at the little sounds she lets out, twitching around him as she comes down from the high. Before long, Gendry pulls away, helping her back to her feet. Their clothes are straightened out between kisses and giddy laughs as they take in the other after their frantic coupling. Arya’s makeup is a bit smudge and the bloody wounds she applied to Gendry’s chest are starting to peel off. 

“We should get back to the party.” Gendry tells her, though he sounds like he wants to do anything but. 

“No need.” Arya replies looking up at him from her phone. Where she was keeping it, Gendry doesn’t know, but he hopes she’ll let him investigate later. “Sansa and Theon left twenty minutes ago.” 

Gendry grins. “Your place or mine?” 

“No trick or treaters at mine.” she replies. 

“Perfect.” 


End file.
